Such a Tease DGMxOC
by Hitomi-chan13
Summary: Being a finder isn't easy. Especially if a bunch of really hot guys from work start teasing you out of no where/ Rated M for smut just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Kanda

Late one night at the black order, Kanda Yu was getting ready for bed when he heard movement at his door. He turned to see the new finder girl, Yamazaki Maki, peeking into his room. The girl was always peculiar. She always tried to talk to him with a smile, but Kanda would make a sarcastic comment and she'd throw a fit. He found her interesting and actually bothered to remember her name.

"Children should be asleep in their beds, Maki." Kanda said turning back to his desk. He heard Maki exhale and walk into the room.

"I am not a child!" She argued.

"You're fifteen. I'm eighteen. To me, you're a child." He put away a folder and turned to her. Maki's mouth was in a pout and her black hair hung around her shoulders. She was very cute and fun to tease.

"What can I do to show you that I'm not a child?" She huffed. Kanda raised his eyebrows. She was making this all too easy for him.

"You really want to know?" He smirked. She nodded. Kanda got up and walked over to her, closer and closer until their faces were only millimeters apart and until Maki's back was pressed against a wall. Kanda was still smirking but Maki's face was warm with blush

"I have a few ideas of what you can do." He whispered softly. Then he moved his mouth onto hers and kissed her. Maki's eyes widened and she tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. He caught her wrists and pinned them against a wall. When she finally started to give up and kiss him back, he slid his tongue in her mouth. Hesitantly, she did the same and saliva started to drip from the sides of their mouths. Several moans escaped from their mouths as their tongues fought for dominance.

"K-kanda, what are you…?" She lost the power of speech when he started to kiss her neck. He slowly trailed his tongue from Maki's collar bone to her jaw line which caused her to gasp.

"Don't talk." He commanded and started to suck on her neck. Maki's face was getting redder and redder with each contact. Her resistance started to diminish as his kisses got hotter.

Kanda suddenly swept his hand under Maki's legs and carried her to the bed. She tried to protest but he paid no attention and just laid her on the bed and straddled her. He took off his shirt revealing well-built muscles and his second-exorcist tattoo. He leaned down into her neck and smiled against her skin.

"Now, for the fun part." He whispered in his deep, sexy voice. He bit into her skin playfully.

"Wait, Kanda, stop!" She cried out, but he wasn't listening. He just kept kissing her neck. Maki started to succumb to the feeling of his lips on her skin. He pulled down the sleeve of her top and kissed her shoulder. His hands started to creep up Maki's waist reaching for her bra. He undid the back clasp and moved back to kissing her lips.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Kanda, Chief Komui called for you." He heard Marie call from outside the door. Kanda moved slightly off of Maki and sighed in annoyance.

"Komui has the worst timing…" Kanda muttered to himself. He hastily threw on his shirt that had gotten tossed to the ground. He turned to Maki, who was sitting against on the bed, against the wall. Her face was red and she looked embarrassed. He placed his hands on either side of her head.

"That was fun," He smirked, "But you're still a child." Maki's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed some more. Then, her face contorted into and angry expression.

"Kandaaaaaaaaaaaa!"


	2. Chapter 2: Lavi

**So I got a comment from someone, saying they wanted me to continue, so I kind of did... WHo should tease Maki next? Should anyone go farther? ;) Feedback please and tell your friends!**

Lavi walked around the order in the morning, wondering if anything interesting was going on. He saw the new finder girl, Maki, wondering what she was up to so early in the day. Her face was red and her hair was a mess.

"Hey Maki!" Lavi greeted. She jumped when she heard her name and turned to him. When she realized that it was just Lavi, she seemed to relax. All of her minor gestures and movements caught Lavi's eye.

"Good morning Lavi." She smiled, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you." The red-haired boy smiled widely. "You look like you didn't get enough sleep. Did something happen last night?"

Maki's eyes widened and she blushed some more. The girl was so transparent, it was cute.

"No! Nothing happened at all!" She huffed and stomped off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Huh…" Lavi stared after her. "What was that about?"

"Don't just stand in the middle of the hallway, Baka usagi!" Lavi heard behind him. He turned to see Kanda looming behind him.

"Good morning Yu!" Lavi smiled. The long haired exorcist just walked past him.

"Jeez, first Maki and now you?" Lavi muttered, "What's with you people today?"

Kanda stopped for a second and turned around. "You saw Maki this morning?"

Lavi nodded. "She seemed really tired and cranky." Was it his imagination or did Lavi see a hint of a smile on Kanda's face? "Have you taken interest in a finder, Yu?"

"Che. Why would I take an interest in anyone, let alone a simple finder?" He walked off in the other direction.

"I don't know." Lavi shrugged, "I mean, she is really cute, and there's something peculiar about her."

"You're imagining things Baka Usagi." Kanda waved Lavi off. He shrugged and walked towards the bathrooms. He saw Maki walking out and thought: _She looks so cute and sleepy. Maybe… I'll tease her a little._ And with a devilish grin, he hugged her from behind.

"Maki-chan~" He said in a childish voice, "Can you entertain me this morning?"

"Lavi?" She said, her face going red in surprise.

"Come to my room." He begged playfully. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

"Lavi!" She cried, "Put me down!" They got to his room and he locked the door behind them. He set her down on the bed and trapped her by pinning her hands on either side of her head and leaving his legs to straddle her.

"Awh, don't you like me Maki-tan?" Lavi asked bringing his face down to hers. He slowly kissed her lips. It was meant to be a playful kiss at first but something about her smell of cherry blossoms and the feel of her soft lips made Lavi want more. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she whimpered in slight protest. Soon, though, she started to kiss him back, passion as well as saliva spilling out of their mouths.

When they pulled apart for air, they were both panting. Maki's face turned red and she tried to stutter out some words, but Lavi didn't let her. His eyes, clouded over with lust, closed and went back to kissing her. She looked anxious but Maki closed her eyes as well and got caught up in the kiss.

Lavi ducked his head into her neck and licked it slowly. Maki gasped and bit her lip. He moved down, trailing kisses until he reached her collar bone. Then an alarm sounded.

"That's the alarm for exorcists…" Maki said, eyes still half closed.

"Mmhm…" Lavi muttered.

"Lavi, it might be important." Maki said again, regaining clarity.

"It might." Lavi nodded and bit her lightly on the neck.

"Lavi!" She pushed him off, "You have to go. Now!"

Lavi seemed to finally get it and sighed. "Fine. But, I'll be back, so don't go anywhere."

"Wait, what?" She looked confused.

"I said don't go anywhere." Lavi kissed her cheek, winked and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Allen

**I wrote another one. Is there any other cute guy at the order? Maybe Tyki... Well, I hope you like this!**

After a half hour of waiting, Maki figured that it was stupid to just sit around, so she stood up and left, still blushing at what had happened. She was so absent minded that she bumped into Allen on the stairs and accidentally pushed him down.

"Oh my god, Allen!" She said, flustered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Allen stood, smiling at her reassuringly, "I'm fine. Are _you _alright?"

"Of course!" She ran to him, checking for injuries. "Why would you ask that? You're the one who fell down the stairs."

"You must've been pretty distracted to bump into someone while walking." He shrugged, "I just figured something was on your mind."

Maki blushed, remembering Lavi and Kanda. "I'm fine. There's _nothing _going on." She said it with so much vehemence that Allen laughed.

"Somehow, I don't believe that." He said, "You sure you don't want to talk about anything?" He stood up. Something about the boy caused her to trust him. They went to go sit on a window sill at the end of the hall next to the janitor's closet. The story about the two exorcists sexually harassing kissing her poured out to him. The whole time, Allen had no emotion on his face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What do I do Allen?" She asked with a finish. Maki rested her forehead on her knees and waited for a response. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't one. She peeked to look at Allen and he was faced away, looking out the window.

"Allen?" She tried to get a look at his face, "What's wrong?"

"They both kissed you." He said.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do about it." She nodded, "Hey, why won't you look at-" She was stopped because Allen had moved forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but as Allen moved his lips, she started to enjoy the kiss. It was slow and sweet, Allen's lips tasted like mitarashi sauce. He stood up and led her to the nearby janitor's closet and they stumbled in.

When he kissed her again, she tried to refuse, but he didn't let her. He put his hand behind her head and angled it better. He pushed his tongue inside and started to explore every inch of her mouth. She unbuttoned his outer vest and pulled it off.

"I'm jealous that they touched you first." He said when they stopped kissing to breathe.

"What?" Maki asked, surprised at the sudden confession.

"They shouldn't be allowed to touch you." He said, his eyes starting to cloud over, "Only me." He kissed Maki's neck.

"Um, Allen, I…" She got her mouth covered with his lips again, but she didn't really mind. He was cute when he sounded possessive. He bit her lip lightly. She couldn't believe that someone like Allen was being this bold. She lightly pulled on his hair. He moved down to her collarbone and bit down lightly. She gasped and tensed up.

"Don't be afraid." Allen said, "I'll try not to hurt you." She unbuttoned his shirt and saw a well-built body. She was surprised that under the "sweet kid" thing, he was a man. And a sexy one at that…

"Wow…" She marveled, running her hand across his abs.

"Enjoying the show?" Allen chuckled lecherously, "It's not fair unless you show me yours too." He pouted and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

Then, the door of the closet opened, interrupting them.

"Where's the mop?" Miranda said. When she found the two of them, she screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She cried and ran away. The two teens stared at the door, then at each other. They both blushed and started to apologize to each other. Allen retrieved his clothes and they exited the closet.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just…" Allen sighed, "I get out of control when stuff like that happens…"

"It's, um…" She couldn't think of anything to say. Thankfully, Lenalee came up.

"Allen," She smiled, "My brother says he needs you to go on a mission."

"Alright." He nodded. Then he looked in Maki's direction. "I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, uh, okay." Maki said, "See ya." She tried to sound friendly and act like nothing happened, but she was screaming on the inside.

"_What the hell is going on?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Tyki

**Apparently, this story has more plot than I thought. So I'm continuing it. Poor Maki's gonna have a hard time isn't she? Here's Tyki part :3 I'm on a writing fever these days! Hope ya like it~**

The mission that Lavi, Kanda, and Allen went on is the same one where Maki's next finder job was. Kanda was pretending to ignore her while Lavi was giving her flirty looks. Allen was trying to act normal, but was terribly failing. Maki sighed and excused herself from the train car. She walked to the caboose where she watched the train tracks run beneath her. There was a knock at the door and it opened to show an elegant, dark-skinned man in a tuxedo.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maki blushed at the man's handsomeness. "I can leave if you'd like."

"No," He smiled, "I was just out here to get some air."

"I'm Yamazaki Maki." She stuck out her hand. She was expecting a handshake, but the man lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"I am Tyki Mikk." He said, still smiling at the blushing girl. The name sounded familiar to her, but she didn't know from where. Myki Mikk… who was this mysterious man? Then, realization finally dawned on her.

"You're that Noah!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand back.

"And you're that exorcist." He smiled still.

"I'm a finder, not an exorcist you idiotic piece of shit!" She yelled. He cupped his hand under her chin and tsked.

"Ladies shouldn't use dirty language." He grinned lecherously, "I'll have to clean out your mouth for that."

"What are you talking ab-mmph!" Tyki had covered mouth and carried her to his room. He set her down on one of the seats and trapped her in the corner.

"What are you doing you sick bastard?" She asked, trying to push him away.

"Again, with your language." He playfully scolded her.

"There's nothing you can do about it, bitch." She stuck her tongue out and Tyki leaned down and bit it lightly. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Maki to blush some more.

"That's your third offense, milady." He said when he pulled away. "I'm going to have to take extreme measures to discipline you." Then he slipped of his tie and went back to kissing her. Maki, who was too shocked to fight back, simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She surrendered her tongue to him and he sucked on it again, making her moan slightly. She didn't notice, but the Noah was unbuttoning his white shirt and was now reaching for her jacket zipper. Once he pulled it down, she realized what was going on and she struggled against him.. He was too strong for her though.

"Get off of me you son of a…" He kissed her again, cutting off her sentence. His hand was now reaching up her shirt and trying to unclasp her bra.

"Stop!" She cried out when he went to kiss her neck.

"Don't struggle." Tyki smiled, "It'll make things a lot easier…" The door to the car flew open and behind it were three angry exorcists.

"Maki-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Tyki?" Allen's eye twitched.

"You're gonna die you sad bastard." Kanda pulled out Mugen and aimed it at Tyki.

"Ah, darn. I was hoping for more time." Tyki complained. Then he looked at Maki again. "We'll continue this next time." He kissed her lips and jumped out the window. Maki quickly looked out the window to see Tyki landing in a door that came from nowhere. Then she turned back around and the exorcists were all staring at her for an explanation.

"Haha, how's it going?" Maki gave a sheepish smile. She was in trouble now.


	5. Chapter 5: Continued

**Heyo. Sorry I haven't been on in a while. School started and it's pretty hectic. I don't really understand why, but people really like this story. And to think, it was only supposed to be a one shot. Oh well, I hope you like this. I may write more chapters where Maki gets harassed later :P**

* * *

"Haha… How's it going?" Maki feigned casualness. Three exorcists stared at her and Maki tried to stand.

"Maki, what happened?" Lavi asked, still staring at her in disbelief.

"I think we shouldn't talk about it here." She zipped up her jacket. "But I do have something to discuss with all of you though."

"Let's go back to our train car." Allen suggested and they all walked there in an awkward silence. When we reached the room, we all sat down and waited.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Kanda asked, staring at me intensely.

"Um, well, recently each of you, and Tyki, kind of attacked me…" Maki blushed recounting all of the events. Kanda and Lavi looked at each other in surprise, but Allen already knew.

"What!?" Lavi asked. Kanda's face cringed and glared.

"Yeah, but I really don't know why…" Maki stuck her hands in her pockets. She felt a piece of paper but ignored it.

"This is odd." Allen muttered, "I can see maybe two of us liking the same girl, but four? Hm…"

"I agree," Lavi nodded, "but a more pressing question right now is, who did you like best, Maki-chan?"

Maki blushed as the three guys looked at her. She thought about what had happened. Kanda was rough and demanding, Lavi was playful and wild, Allen was sweet and passionate, and she wasn't even considering Tyki (even if she did sort of like it...) because he was practically about to rape her. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Hey, it's okay," Allen smiled gently and pat her on the back. "We'll figure it out later."

Maki looked up and nodded. She stood up slowly and said, "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked out and walked as slowly as possible to the bathroom. She washed her face and stared at the hickeys on her neck. Tyki was the only one who had bit hard enough to make a mark. She narrowed her eyes and zipped her jacket back up. She stuck her hands in her pockets and felt the paper again. She pulled it out and found a note written in beautiful calligraphy.

"_Miss Maki, I know the truth of why you attract so many men. If you'd like to know, look in your back pocket and use the key on any door. I'll see you soon. –Tyki Mikk"_

Maki reached in her back pocket and, sure enough, she found a key. A few things scared her at that moment. First, was the fact that he had slipped this into her pocket, most likely touching her butt in the process. Second, was that he actually knew why all this was happening. The third thing, though, was the scariest. She actually wanted to use the key and find out what was going on. She looked at the key in her hand and. She gripped it and put it on the sink. She grabbed a random pen and scrap of paper in her jacket pocket and scribbled a note to the guys. She took a deep breath, grabbed the key and walked out. She shoved the note under the door and ran to the nearest door with a lock. She stuck in the key and it changed into a large, beautiful door. She took another breath and started to turn the key slowly.

"Maki?" She heard Allen say. She looked at the room to see the three exorcists stepping out. She turned the key all the way and opened the door slightly.

"Maki, what are you doing?" Kanda asked severely.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta know." Maki said. With that, she stepped through the door and took the key with her. She heard shouts from the guys and the door closed behind her. She needed to know. _I wonder if curiosity killed the finder…_

**After Maki left for the bathroom…**

"Don't touch her." Allen said to the two others in the room.

"What?" Lavi outburst, "Who are you to tell us-"

"I really love her." Allen said gravely. He turned to stare at his friend. "I'm not going to let her go."

"Moyashi…" Kanda looked out the window, "You think that we don't love her?"

There was an odd silence. For a while, no one did or said anything. Then Kanda twitched and looked at the door.

"Someone's there." He stated and reached for Mugen. A small paper appeared under the door and Lavi reached for it. His face showed confusion as he read it aloud.

"_Tyki says he knows something. He found a way for me to get to him and, well, I'm gonna go. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll see you soon. –Love Maki_"

"What?!" Allen said. He opened the door and saw Maki opening a door. "Maki?" Kanda and Lavi followed him out.

"Maki, what are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta know." She said. She stepped towards the door and Allen reached out to her. As she went in Allen yelled.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The door closed and disappeared, taking Maki with it.


	6. Chapter 6: Tea Time

**So I was wondering who Maki should really end up with. I'm kind of torn between two of the guys (not telling you who) but IDK. I wanna what you guys think :D Reviews please!**

* * *

When Maki went through the door, she got knocked out. She awoke, sitting at a glass topped table with Tyki in front of her. He was dressed in formal wear and sipping something from a teacup.

"Hello there, Miss Maki." He smiled at the girl in front of him. She had somehow gotten into a knee length black silk dress with lace at the hem. It was strapless and quite cold.

"Huh? How'd I get into this dress?" She asked.

"I thought this would be more appropriate for our little talk." Tyki smiled. Maki glared at him.

"So you changed me into a dress. Because that makes sense." She scoffed, "You're so sick."

"Please do be polite Miss Maki." Tyki grinned, "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I only came here because you said you knew something." She said.

"Yes, I know." He sighed, "But have some tea first."

"I don't want tea!" She glared, "I want answers."

Tyki smiled and saw an opening. He took a mouthful of tea and moved towards her. He placed his mouth over hers. He forced the tea down her throat. She was caught by surprise and didn't struggle much. When he pulled away, they were both panting and blushing. Maki tried to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Did it taste good?" Tyki asked in a whisper. Maki blushed some more and shook her head defiantly. Tyki smiled and laughed.

"So stubborn." He smiled and kissed her again, more forcefully. He nibbled on her lip and caused Maki to moan. She hit his chest weakly in a feeble attempt to fight him. He tugged on the back of her dress and Maki felt the zipper slide down and the back start to open. She panicked and used all of her strength to push him away. He was practically thrown to the ground.

"Stop jumping on me!" She yelled at him. She reached behind her and fixed the dress. The lust cleared from Tyki's eyes and he adjusted his tie.

"My apologies," He coughed, "But in all honesty, it isn't my fault."

"Really? Because you don't see me harassing you!" Maki glared.

"That may be, but you are the one that is cursed." He said. Maki's face registered confusion and Tyki went on.

"You were cursed by the Noah of lust, Lulu Bell." Tyki explained, "She does things like this all the time for fun."

"So… I'm cursed to lure guys?" Maki asked dubiously.

"Apparently so." Tyki nodded.

"Well can this Noah… de-curse me?!" Maki asked angrily.

"I don't really know the extents of Lulu Bell's power, but we could ask her." He said.

Maki thought about it. He could be tricking her. This weirdo Noah could lead her to a room filled with handcuffs and things. But then again, he could be telling the truth. What to do?

"If you touch me, I'll kick your ass." Maki said severely, "Take me to this Lulu Bell person."

"How can she just do that?" Allen panicked, "He could rape her!"

"She should've at least taken someone with her." Lavi said, his brain on overdrive. Kanda stayed silent but seemed to be thinking something.

"We need to get her back." Allen said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Lavi asked.

"I… I don't know." Allen sat down and buried his face in his hands. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone."

Kanda stood up and walked towards Allen. He lifted his hand and slapped him in the face. Allen fell off of his chair and stared at Kanda in shock.

"Stop pitying yourself." Kanda said stonily, "I thought you said you loved her."

Allen touched his cheek. "I… I do but-"

"No buts. Just shut up and let's go find her."

Allen, still sitting there in shock, nodded slowly. Lavi looked at Kanda warily and shook his head.

"Jeez Yuu." He muttered.

"Did you say something Baka Usagi?" Kanda snapped.

"Nope, not at all." Lavi grinned.


End file.
